Long Time no see, Inuyasha
by Animeninja454
Summary: Its been three months since their last battle with Naraku..Inuyasha and his group won that battle,but there's one problem. Kagome is nowhere to be found. She isn't even in here own time. Where has she gone?
1. Chapter 1: Village

**First Inuyasha story...the idea came from a dream I had last night...I didn't get to finish the dream so I will finish it here. I'm not sure if It'll turn out good. I did change some things from the dream.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It has been three months since their last battle with Naraku.  
Inuyasha and his gang had won. They left their camp site and went on their way. They had half of the jewel shards and they were on their way. The only difference was..

Kagome wasn't there.

She went missing after their battle with Naraku. Inuyasha even went to modern Japan to see if she was hiding out there. Her family had no idea where she was.  
They all assumed the worst. Eaten by a stronger demon? Died in the fight? Or worse...taken by Naraku.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha missed her.

* * *

With Inuyasha leading the group stopped at a village nearby. The village was full of well built houses and huts with children playing along the streets. The village head walked up to them. " Welcome to our village. You may stay here for as long as you like. I am Saki, the leader."  
Miroku stepped up to the village leader, " Do you have any demon problems here? We'll be happy to help."  
Saki shook her head, " No...we don't have any problems. Why just an hour ago a female hanyou slayed all the demons plauging our village." She turned to one of the children," Do you remember her name?"

" Do you mean Kagome-chan? She was really nice! She played with us after she killed the bad guys!'

" Well, what did she look like?" Sango asked.

The kid looked at her and answered happily," She was almost as tall as you mister!" he pointed to Inuyasha," She had black hair and pointy ears. She also had sharp nails and small fangs."

Sango sighed... that didn't really sound like Kagome.

Saki interrupted their thoughts,"Oh and one more thing. Which one of you is Inuyasha?"

The silver haired hanyou spoke up, " That would be me. What's it to you?"

" Kagome-chan left you a message... she said that if you wanted to meet her, be at the village gate at dawn. I'll leave you to do what you wish." And with that, the village leader walked off."

Shippo then shouted," If she left a message for you it must be Kagome!...but since when was she a hanyou?"

* * *

**Im so mad with myself...I'm writing three stories AT THE SAME FREAKIN TIME. I just had to do this one or the idea would have gone away...**

**And I'm not getting reviews on my first story! Is my writing that bad? But at the same time I'm so happy!**

**This is the longest chapter I've written/typed EVER :D**

**Anyways read, review, follow, favorite blah blah blah**

**PEACE OUT ~ AnimeNinja454**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

**Yo ._. Ive been reading Inuyasha X Kagome stories so much that I forgot to update my own story yesterday. Whoops. And I forgot the Disclaimer...AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer...I do not own Inuyasha ;-; **

* * *

The day was taking forever to end. Kagome was coming at dawn. Now they just had to wait.  
Seconds felt like hours.

The monk Miroku was sitting on the porch of the house they were staying in, he was watching Shippo play in the yard with Kirara.  
Sango was currently shopping for food in parts of the village.

Inuyasha, was sitting on a high branch of a tree, staring into the sky. 6 hours left.

6 long hours left...T'ill Kagome comes...

* * *

It was finally dawn. Everyone else was asleep.  
Inuyasha decided to go on alone.  
He walked to the village gate. No one there.  
" I knew it was a prank." he said as he leaned on the gate. Inuyasha was about to leave when someone showed up in front of him. Their face hidden in the shadows.

" Long time no see...Inuyasha."  
The mysterious person stepped into the light. She was wearing priestess clothes just like Kikyo's only the pants were blue. She was a hanyou with dog ears the same color as her hair, fangs, and sharp claws.

" K-Kagome?"

* * *

" I'm touched Inuyasha. You remembered me."  
Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't think she was still alive, or a hanyou.  
" So, how has the hunt for the shikon jewel gone without me?"  
Inuyasha crossed his arms," Its going fine. We found one half of the jewel. We can't seem to find the other half."  
The female hanyou smirked," Oh...do you mean...this?" She pulled out half of the shikon jewel.  
" Hey! Give it here" He lunged at the jewel but Kagome disappeared.

She was now sitting on a low branch on a tree. " To think that the object that will complete your dream to turn into a full demon is in my small hands..."

"Enough about the jewel wench! If you were alive these three months, why didn't you come back?" Inuyasha said. He watched as Kagome jumped down from the tree. " Well, I thought you would have taken the chance to be with Kikyo. You always loved her y'now."

" Why are you acting like this? Are you on Naraku's side now."

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha. She had an angry look on her face,  
" I'm not on Naraku's side and I'm not on your side! I'm alone...I always was..."

She stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

" You'll see me again...Inuyasha"

* * *

**This story has been easier to write than the others I worked on. I love INUYASHA AND KAGOME! Anyways...read, review, follow, favorite.**

**see ya .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	3. Chapter 3:Promise

**working on making my chapters longer. I got it this time...**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't go to sleep after his meeting with Kagome. More like, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so different after these three could have changed her this much?

After 2 more hours, everyone else woke up. Inuyasha jumped down off the tree he was sitting on to talk with Miroku.

* * *

" So...how'd it go?"  
Inuyasha crossed his arms then answered." It went fine. She is actually a hanyou now."  
Miroku looked confused..." I thought you could only turn into a demon if you were evil. Kagome was nice and caring."

" Well apparently not. Anyways, Why didn't the rest of you come see Kagome?"

" I thought you would ask that. I convinced them to stay and let you talk to her. "

" Thanks for that. Didn't look very happy to see me though. She thought I was with Kikyo"

Miroku waved his staff around," Didn't she pass on after we beat Naraku?"  
"She did. You saw it."

" C'mon Inuyasha, the rest of the group is about to leave."

Inuyasha got up and followed Miroku," Leaving for what?"

They walked untill they met Sango, Shippo, and Kirara at the village gate. " We're going jewel hunting. It'll take your mind off of her."

Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's head " We almost left without you slowpoke! C'mon lets go!"

Inuyasha sighed," Even If you go you wont find anything."  
Shippo jumped up and down on his head," Just cause we haven't found any in awhile doesn't mean we won't find anymore!"

The silver haired hanyou grabbed Shippo by his tail and took him off of his head.  
" Thats not what I meant brat! Kagome has the rest!"

Miroku stepped up," Well why don't we just look for Kagome? If we find her, we'll also find the jewels with her."

* * *

Each of the group scattered. Shippo was with Miroku, Sango was with Kirara.  
Inuyasha wanted to look alone.

He jumped through the trees of the woods following her scent. He just had to find her. To tell her to come back.

Inuyasha finally came to a clearing past the woods, and there she was. She was sleeping in the grass.

He tried to hide in the trees, just to watch from a distance.

" I know you're there Inuyasha. I can smell you from here.

" Crap.I forgot she was a hanyou." Inuyasha jumped off the tree and ran into the clearing. He sat down with Kagome next to him. After about a minute of silence she spoke up, " Y'know, I did miss you while I was gone." Inuyasha turned toward her with a shocked look on his face " You did?"

" Yep. Sorry I sounded angry this morning. I ran into Kagura. She wanted the jewel. Had to behead her, came to the gate and you know the rest."

" You took Kagura's head off?" He smirked " Good, the wench deserved it!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. They talked for at least 20 minutes, Kagome stood up. " Well I better go."

"wait. Will you come back to the group?" Inuyasha said standing up to face her.

" Yeah. Im tired of being alone. My stuffs in the woods, so Ill pack up and be at the village tomorrow."

Before she left she gave Inuyasha a kiss on his cheek then ran off.

When everyone else reached the clearing no one was there. Inuyasha was already running to the village, a big smile on his face.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**How U like dis chapter?! I've had lots of ideas lately and it enables me to write even better ^_^ **

**Remember read, review, follow, favorite and tell me if you have any ideas. **

**PEACE OUT ~AnimeNinja454**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Writing this story just makes me happy. I'm glad I started it. Could u imagine if I forgot the idea ;-;**

* * *

Inuyasha was too happy for words. Though he tried not to show it to his friends.

He would just act like his usual arrogant inside, he couldn't contain his excitement.

" Oi! Inuyasha! Did you find Kagome yesterday?!" Shippo was on his head asking question after question about yesterday.

" Keh. Like I would tell you,Brat!" He said throwing the young fox demon to the ground. " Y'now you could stand to be a little nicer!"

Inuyasha picked up Shippo, " Hmmm let mw think about it..." He drew back his arm and threw him into their house. Shippo fell through the roof and landed face first onto the floor.

" No" The silver haired hanyou laughed and walked into the house.

* * *

It was now noon.

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer. He walked up to the village gate.  
No one there.  
He climbed up the gate and sat on top of it." She'll be here. I have to be patient"

He found different ways to pass the time. He counted how many people who went in and out of the village. He did pull-ups on the gate, and even wiped off his Tenseiga.  
After 30 more minutes he started to doze off when he heard a voice next to him

" So, who are you looking for?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome sitting next to him.

" And how long have you been sitting there?!" he said.  
" About 5 minutes. You almost fell asleep on me. "

Inuyasha jumped from the gate " C'mon. We should tell everyone you're here."

Kagome jumped down, her and Inuyasha walked side by side into the house.

* * *

As the two walked in a pair of eyes watched them from the edge of the forest. He looked at the female hanyou standing next to Inuyasha and stepped out from the trees.

" I have finally found you,Kagome" he whispered " Koga has come for you"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUn. I know this was the shortest chapter and I'm sorry. Im saving everything for the next chapter.  
DEAL WITH IT.  
anyways read review follow favorite and thank you for all the support**

**THANK YOU ~AnimeNinja454**


	5. Chapter 5:Tetsaiga

**For some reason, when I write Inuyasha I have nothing to say.**

* * *

After Inuyasha convinced Kagome to stay into the group, the two were almost inseparable. They'd be exploring one day and relaxing at home another. When everyone else was around, they acted bored and arrogant.

When they were alone,it was the complete opposite.

Sure Inuyasha would act stupid sometimes and they would argue, but they couldn't stay mad at each other for long

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at thier usual spot on top of the gate. Looking at the people passing through.

" Oi, Inuyasha. Is that Kōga?" Kagome said pointing to him below.

" Whats jerk-wad doing here?"  
The female hanyou elbowed his arm, " Be nice Inuyasha. He's just visiting."

" Yeah right, like visiting means getting a girl to like him."  
" Don't worry Inuyasha. I don't even like him. Let's just go say hi."

" ...Fine." They both jumped from the gate and headed towards the house where Kōga was already questioning everyone.

* * *

Miroku sat on the floor across from the guest that entered their house. He put down his staff and started polishing it. " Hello, Kōga. So nice for you to visit."

" It's nice to see you too but I have something to ask."

Miroku looked up from his staff." Ask away"  
" Is Kagome really alive? I thought she died."

" Well Kōga, Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Inuyasha and Kagome then walked into the house. Kagome welcomed him into their house while Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon. " Hey Jerkwad."

Kōgo glared right back. " Hey puppy."  
" I'm not a puppy!" he yelled as he sat down next to Kagome and Miroku.  
" We'll were really glad your here Kōga! Make yourself at home!" Kagome said cheerfully.

" Well at least someone's being nice. Unlike some people " Kōga said looking straight at Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango came from the kitchen with their food and they all convinced Kōga to stay for dinner. They ate while chatting and a little arguing.

After eating Inuyasha and Kagome left the house and ran to their favorite spot.  
The clearing where they met the second time. They sat down in the grass and looked into the sky. They were relaxing for about 10 minutes before thier silence was interrupted.

There was someone else here.  
Sesohamaru stepped out of the trees. With Jaken by his side.

" Sessohamaru?!" Kagome said. Her and Inuyasha jumped from the ground. Inuyasha had his hand on the handle of his sword.

" Im here for the Tetsaiga." Sessohamaru said cooly " And I will take it by force."

" I'd like to see you try"

* * *

Sessohamaru charged at them full speed with his claws retracted. Inuyasha pulled out his fang then stumbled.

" Kagome! I'm still not used to the weight! I can't swing fast enough!" He shouted.

Before the hanyou could even blink Sessohamaru was in front of him. He pulled his fist back and knocked him back into the trees.

Kagome ran foreword and slashed at him.  
She missed.  
The dog demon grabbed her arm and kicked her to the side.

" You two aren't even a challenge. This Sessohamaru is bored."

Inuyasha got up and ran back to the clearing. When she saw him Kagome stood up and turned her head towards him. " Inuyasha." She held her arm out then said

" Hand me, the Tetsaiga."

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Told u this chapter would be good :) **

**Kōga and Sessohamaru in the same chapter. XD **

**Anyways, read, review, follow favorite. If you have an Idea for the story post a review and I will look at it or use it .**

**INUYASHA X KAGOME FOREVER ~ AnimeNinja454**


	6. Chapter 6: Coward

**Once again, I can remember nothing that I want to say ;-;**

* * *

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and tossed it to Kagome.  
" I hope you know what you're doing!"

She caught it and pulled it out of the scabbard. The heavy sword didn't even throw her off balance.  
Sessohamaru saw this and kracked his knuckles. " Foolish girl."  
Kagome ran right in front of the dog demon and swung. She almost got him, but Jaken jumped in front of her. The Tetsaiga shattered the staff of heads in Jaken's hand.

" Jaken. The staff of heads is destroyed. "

" What was the point of this attack?! Your not even attacking anymore!" Inuyasha shouted.

" I figured out how to release the spell on the Tetsaiga. But the wench destroyed the staff of heads, so they'res no need to stay here."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha lay on the ground relaxing after thier " fight" with sessohamaru.  
" I hate your brother. He just runs away when things don't go his way."

" Yep, hes a coward. I honestly don't know how we're related."

Kagome sat up and looked at her clothes, " No, blood. That means no injuries. Good, looks like everythings ok...Wait." She started searching in her pockets or folds of her clothing. " Uhhhh...Inuyasha..."  
" What?"

Kagome stood up and sighed. " My half of the jewel..it's gone."

* * *

" What do you man it's gone?!"

" It's exactly what it sounds like! IT'S GONE!"

Kagome walked around the clearing searching for her portion of the shards," Maybe I dropped it during the fight, or I left it at home,or..- "

" Or maybe Sessohamaru has it?" Inuyasha said.

" Why would he have it?! He wants the Tetsaiga!"

" Don't ask me wench! Go ask him yourself!"

Kagome thought about that for a moment then smiled.

" Maybe I will."

She grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him all the way to the house.  
She gathered everyone , even Kōga, into the livining room and explained what they were going to do tomorrow.

This was going to be good.

* * *

**You guys might wanna sit down, if you arent already cuz I got a few things to say.  
This chapter was the cause of a major writers block.  
I decided to take a break on the 10th since I couldn't think of anything.  
Then I lost track of time and before i knew it it had been 3 days since I wrote anything.  
I couldn't sleep that well these last 3 days ;-;**

IN HAPPIER NEWS!:

**I'm trying to get Inuyasha the movie 1 and 2 so I can watch them again.  
I almost Finished the gap I had reading skip beat. in the bookstores I could never find volumes 13-24  
I read those volumes online.  
Ok ill stopp talking now.  
**

**Before i go I would like to give a shout out to ALL MY FOLLOWERS REVIEWERS PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED ME AND PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY.  
THANK YOU ^_^**

**read review follow favorite and i will talk to you next chapter.**

**PEACE OUT ~ AnimeNinja454**


	7. Chapter 7: Castle

**I love Inuyasha waaay too much. I took my red fluffy blanket and put it around my shoulders, hooked it over my arms to look like long sleeves and sat cross legged on my couch saying " I'm waering clothes made with the fur of a fire rat. !" X3**

* * *

Shippo stood outside Sessohamaru's castle. He was beyond nervous. He shape-shifted into Kagome and put on a cloak to hide his fox tail.

Why was he even doing this?  
He didn't even know if this would work.

He sighed and walked to the door and entered.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat on the rooftop of the castle.  
They were doing anything to pass the time.  
" So..." Inuyasha said " Explain to me what we're supposed to do."

" I just told you! We wait here until Shippo gives us the signal." Kagome told him.

Miroku put his staff down and faced Kagome," So basically our plan and possibly our lives depend on Shippo."

Inuyasha threw his arms up in defeat. " Thats it. We're goners."

* * *

**( A/N: In this chapter, he is still shape-shifted into Kagome until I say he goes back to his original form. just thought I'd let you know)**

Shippo entered the castle and stood and stopped in front of the door.

Sessohamaru was already waiting.

Shippo gulped, then spoke in Kagome's voice," Hello, Sessohamaru. "

" What business do you have here,wench." The dog demon still talked in his blank icy voice showing no expression.

" Y-You know why! You have my half of the shikon jewel!"

" That,I do have. I was waiting for your arrival. I knew you would want it back so this Sessohamaru came up with a simple trade."

Shippo stuttered " A-A trade?"

" Yes," The dog demon took out a small bag and tossed it to Shippo ( Still in Kagome form) " Inside that bag is the staff of heads. If you can repair it, Then I'll give you the Jewel half back."

Shippo emptied the bag and started fixing it.

* * *

" Did he give us the signal yet!? I'm getting bored up here." Inuyasha said. He was lying down on the roof with everyone else.  
" Maybe he forgot." Sango replied.

5 minutes later they heard a growl in the distance. They sat up to see what it was.

It was Kirara.

" No Kirara, we told you to stay home!" Sango waved her arms signaling not to come down. Kirara landed on the roof with everyone else.

" Well" Kagome thought" The more the merrier "

-_ SNAP- _

" What was that?"

_- CRACK-_

_"_ This doesn't sound good."

A large crack was spreading over the roof. Before anyone could react, the whole roof they were standing on collapsed under their feet. They fell from the height of the roof into the main part of his castle. Shippo was still by the door so he wasn't hurt.

We couldn't say the same for Sessohamaru.

* * *

When we finally got up, the room was full of rubble dust and roof parts. It didn't look like the inside of a castle anymore.

" Is everyone ok?" Kagome asked. They all said yes, no .

Inuyasha picked up the Half of the Jewel. " Heh. Sessohamaru must've dropped this. when the roof fell."

" We got what we want and we should get out of here. If Sessohamaru isn't dead under there, he's going to kill us when he gets up."

Everyone nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were riding on Kirara so they could get home faster.  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking and chatting on the way there.

" Kagome, that was a good plan you thought of."

" Well what can I say? I'm smart."

" Yep. Waaaay smarter that you used to be." Then he ran ahead.

" Inuyasha! You get back here!"

They laughed and chased each other all the way back to the village.

* * *

**MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER WOOT WOOT!**

**The best part of this story is when the roof fell. That was not in her plan at all.**

**Anyways read, review, follow, favorite **

**PEACE OUT ~AnimeNinja454**


	8. Chapter 8: Vacation

**I'm going to try to get this done fast. So Guest, you don't have to die. I wouldn't want to get blamed for that X3**

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were walking east along a path through the forest. They had stayed in that village longer than they thought, after the goodbyes they went on their way.

Kagome stopped walking " Wait...if we have all the jewel shards..why did we leave the village? We don't need to look anymore."

Everyone stopped.  
That was a good point.

They looked at each other and racked their brains for an answer.  
Miroku was the one to answer, " I guess we were so used to traveling around. "

" I don't want to go back to Kaede's village. Its boring there. " Inuyasha said.

" Oh! I know!" Kagome jumped up and down. " Why don't we go on a vacation. We need one."

" Keh. "

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was so glad that everyone agreed on a vacation.  
It's nice to take a break from all the chaos.

It took us 3 days to get to the nearest beach.  
We had to borrow some light clothes to swim in from a village nearby.

Each of us were wearing simple t-shirts and shorts or skirts.

* * *

" Why do I have to wear these stupid clothes. What's wrong with the clothes I was wearing before?!"

" Inuyasha. You don't want those clothes wet do you?" I told him as I folded my own clothes.

Inuyasha picked me up and raised me over his head. " We're here to swim aren't we?! Let's go!"

He ran across the beach and threw me into the water, then jumped in himself.

* * *

Sessohamaru stood over an aftermath of battle.  
The land where Inuyasha's battle with Naraku took place.  
Where Kikyo passed away for the second time.

" Jaken, the staff of heads." He said, looking down on the ground.

" Yes Sessohamaru-sama!" Jaken put down the staff.  
It floated around until it stopped in a particular spot.  
Sessohamaru pulled out the Tenseiga and stabbed it into the ground.

He waited.  
A hand rose from the ground, making Jaken jump back in fright.  
Then came a head, and the rest of the body.

The person stood up slowly.

" You people just wont let me rest in peace...will you.?"

Sessohamaru smiled. " I just want you to stir up some trouble, Kikyo."

* * *

**Yep. Im bringing Kikyo back. Just to tick you off X3  
****Kidding Kidding. Its all according to plan. Mwah ha ha ha!  
****Anyways read, review, follow favorite**

**IM OUT! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ~AnimeNinja454**


	9. Chapter 9: Kikyo

**I have nothing to say except to thank you reviewers .**

* * *

Kagome sat on top of a sturdy tree branch, she was looking at Inyasha hanging onto the limb by his arms.  
She crossed her arms and stood up. " Oh, have you given up already?! Pull Inuyasha pull!"

Inuyasha pulled himself up and slumped against the tree. " Easy for you to say! Why am I doing some stupid pull-ups anyways?"

" Because you need to be able to lift your Tenseiga. Sessohamaru might be healed by now."

Inuyasha scoffed. " So you take us on vacation then you make me work? What's wrong with you?!"

" Im about as insane as you."

They decided that they had enough for one day.  
The two hanyous started walking to their camp, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

" Inuyasha? Inuyasha? whats wrong?"

" Kikyo...Kikyo's scent is nearby. "

Kagome looked at him,confused. " I thought she died, for the second time."  
Inuyasha looked into the woods. " So did I but..."

Kagome smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, " Inuyasha...you can go...I don't mind."

Inuyasha went a couple steps then turned around " Don't be surprised if I come back with blood on my clothes. "

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

She had to come back...  
She just haaaaad to come back!

Just when Kagome and I were getting close!

...she better have a good reason to be here...or heads will roll.  
Her head to be exact.

I kept running until I saw her standing by a tree, waiting for me.  
Maybe she's over her feelings for me...?

Kikyo put her hand on her heart. " Hello, my dear Inuyasha."

Crap.

Kill me now.  
...Actually, don't kill me. I'm good.

" Aren't you glad to see me?"

" Um...No comment. I just came to see if you were alive y'now."

KIkyo stepped up to Inuyasha and her smile dissapeared.  
" You may not be in love with me anymore, and I accept that. But I will not lose to her. "

She turned and walked away. " Oi, Kikyo. Get back here."

I tried to catch up to her, but I hit something hard and fell onto my back.  
A mystic shield...great.

Kikyo was going to kill Kagome, I have to get out of here!

...or not.  
I sat down on the grass. This is going to be a long day.

" Hey Inuyasha, why so down?"

" Back already Kikyo?"

The figure jumped down from the trees. It was Kagome. " Nope, but a close guess."

* * *

" What are you doing here? "

Kagome laughed. " Do you honestly think I would just let you see Kikyo like that?"

" Guess not."

Kagome sat down next to him.

" Now, we gotta sit here until she comes back. "

Inuyasha smiled. " Imagine how mad she'll get when she finds out that you're here."

* * *

**Yeah! I did it :3  
I had to use a laptop to type the rest of this one.  
Yesterday I freaked out because I thought I hadn't updated in like a week. I was so scared that I took to long so I looked at the calender.  
2 days  
It had been 2 days  
I felt so stupid ;-;**

**Anyways read, review, follow, favorite**

**TENSAIGA ~AnimeNinja454**


	10. Chapter 10: Playing Dead

**I am SO sorry you guys.  
You probably thought I abandoned this story right? Wrong!  
Our cousins came over for the past week and it was my B-Day on the 26th.**

**So to make up for it I'm putting 2 chapters in one. Just so Its a longer chappie for you guys. **

**Im going to do the same for my skip beat story if you wanna check that out too.**

* * *

" When is she going to come back? I'm getting bored."  
Our favorite silver haired hanyou was laying on the grass, still trapped inside of Kikyou's shield.

" I wonder what we'll do when she gets back? " Kagome said. She was sitting down, messing with the strings on her clothes. Both were very tired of waiting for Kikyou to come back from "Hunting Down" Kagome.

Kagome thought then suddenly jumped up. " I have an Idea! It's going to work!"

Inuyasha just laid there looking at the female. A little concerned.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, she came back with a dead fox in her hands and a sharp rock.

" Shippo would kill you."  
" Yeah well Shippo isnt here is he?"

Kagome slit the fox down it's back and let it bleed on the grass, staining the small field crimson.

Inuyasha looked at the blood, then at her. " What exactly,is the point of all this? "  
Kagome looked at him and took some of the blood and smeared it on her white top.

" We are dogs, so... we're going to play dead."

* * *

**Kikyou's POV**

This day has not gone well for me.  
I couldn't find that dumb wench Kagome anywhere!

I was deeply frustrated.  
I decided to give up and go back to my beloved.  
I walked through my shield and that's when I saw it.

Blood. It covered the grass.  
The sight made me sick.

That girl Kagome was laying inside the pool of blood. Good thing she died.  
But then, I looked beside her.  
My love, Inuyasha slumped next to a tree, his clothes colored with what I think is his own blood.  
I knelt down next to him and started to cry.  
Why did this have to happen?

I didn't want this to happen!

I was so upset that I released the shield and ran.

I couldn't look at him anymore.

* * *

Kagome raised her head from the bloody grass. Her face dirty and bloody.  
" Is she gone?"

Inuyasha sat up strait and stretched. " Yeah, she left."

...

They both burst out laughing. " What an idiot! She actually thought we were killed!"

" She ran away crying because her 'true love' died! What a baby!"

Kagome crossed her arms. " At least she cared about you. She was happy about me being dead."

Inuyasha smirked " Because she hates you, I am the best guy out there."

Kagome scoffed. " Oh and Inuyasha..."  
Inuyasha turned around. " What?"

" Sit!"

The necklace around his neck weighed him down and he fell to the ground.

" I THOUGHT THIS DANG NECKLACE DIDN'T WORK?!"

Kagome smiled, " Well I'm still alive aren't I?"

" CRAP!"

* * *

Shippo was playing in front of their campsite they set up yesterday.  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the camp.

Shippo jumped up and smiled, " Where have you two been?! I was worried!"  
He run up to Kagome.

" Wait..." He sniffed their clothes. " Is that...fox blood?"

Kagome winced.

Shippo was seething with rage.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**THERE! I'm sorry for the wait. I'm totally off subject but I got Anime/Manga stuff for my B-day. I got a Necklace with a gate key from fairy tail.  
****Also my Shugo Chara Keychains are coming in the mail X3**  
**Anyways read, review, follow, favorite and DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**Amu-chan! Character Change! ~ AnimeNinja454**


	11. Chapter 11: RIN X SESSY

" I can't believe you killed one of my kind! Did you have to kill a fox last time?! I mean, couldn't you have killed a pig or-or something!"

" I knew that Inuyasha was selfish, but YOU Kagome? I can't even look at you two!"

Shippo couldn't get over the fox Kagome killed a few days ago. They left the village, heading back to Kaede and he still wouldn't stop talking.

It was very irritating.

**( A/N: So irritating I'm not going to write all of it. XD)**

" How bout I go kill a dog, or a dog demon! See how you like it!" **  
**

Inuyasha picked up Shippo by his tail.  
" Kill? You wouldn't last a second out there, brat."

The half-demon threw Shippo off the dirt road. He rolled and tumbled down the field, hitting a tree at the bottom.

Kagome looked down the hill, where Shippo was out cold.  
" I wonder if I should go get him..."

" Nah." She kept walking, catching up to Inuyasha.

While they went ahead, Sango and Miroku were wispering in the back.

_Whisper *It's nice to see they're spending time together* Whisper  
Whisper *For better or for worse* Whisper_

Sango looked at Miroku,confused.  
_Whisper *What do you mean by that?*Whisper_

_Whisper * Well...Kagome kinda picked up on his behavior.* Whisper_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Sesshoumaru-sama and I are traveling! Yay!

Although, Sesshoumaru-sama has been angry about his castle.

When I asked him why we were traveling, he said he had to go ' Take out the trash'

I thought that was the servant's job.  
Maybe he wanted to do something himself.  
Maybe that's it.  
Yeah.

We walked through the woods, he said we were almost there.

Did I mention that Jaken- sama was here?

On the way I saw some pretty flowers in the distance.  
I ran to them.

Once I finished picking the flowers, I couldn't see anyone.  
I was lost.

I looked around for a moment, then I sat behind a bush.

" Uhh...Rin? What are you doing here?"  
I looked up to see who it was.

I smiled. " Kagome-neechan!"

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

" Uhhh...Rin, aren't you usually with my brother? " Inuyasha asked, walking up next to me.

" Well..." Rin said," I found some beauuuutiful flowers in the distance. I ran off to get them. But when I looked back, they left."

I sighed " We can't return Rin, Sesshoumaru would tear us to pieces. And we can't leave her here. So what do we do?"

" ..."

We all stood there in silence.  
No ideas...great.

We heard a voice from a few feet away. " Keep up Jaken, I am looking for Rin."

" It's him!"

Everyone crouched behind the bushes hiding from the approaching dog demon.  
" If we are quiet, he will not know we are here." I said.

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around him and walked right in front of the bushes.

" I smell flowers, and a fox...and...blood?"

Dang! I knew I should have washed the blood out of my clothes before we left!

Shippo couldn't take it anymore. " EVERYONE RUN!"

Once we heard him, we ran out of the bushes and back down the dirt road.

- Normal POV-

Sesshoumaru just stood there staring where the group originally stood.  
Rin ran out the bush and stood next to him.  
" Rin is here! Lets go!"

They started walking in the opposite direction.  
" Rin."

" Yes?"

" Don't associate with weird people, it will soil your brain."

* * *

**I have no words to tell you how late I am.**

**I **

**feel **

**bad.**

**I let you guys down. I feel terrible. This chapter wasn't good enough to wait for.**

**;-;**

**;-;**

**;-;**

**Read, or review.**

**do what you feel.**

**~ AnimeNinja454**


	12. Chapter 12: Time to visit( final)

**Guess who finally caught up with her school work and brought her grades up so she could write again?!**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Kagome sat on the old wooden edge of the well.

The well that connected two worlds together, the place where her mama, grandpa, and brother sat at home, thinking that their daughter was slaugtered by demons.  
She wanted to tell them the truth.

She wanted to tell them about everything that happened, Kagome was right there! In one second she could be gone and into the arms of her family!

...But she was afraid.

She knew they accepted Inuyasha as a half-demon, but what about her?

Would they reject her?  
Dis-own her?  
Never let her go through the well?!

Kagome realized what she was thinking and shook her head.

' No...What am I saying! They wont care!'  
' My family loves me '

Kagome stood up, staring into the well. She knew what she was going to do.  
She bended her knees, ready to leap in.-

" Kagome! What do you think your doing?"

Surprised, she lost her balance and fell into the grass.

The female hanyou rubbed her butt in pain.

Kagome was quite annoyed, " Just who do you think you are sneaking up on me like tha-"  
There stood Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome jumped up and brushed herself off. " Heeeeey there Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at her, then at the well. " What were you doing over there hmmm?"

" I was going to jump in the well when **Someone** interrupted me!"  
" You're going home, I thought you liked it here!"  
" I DO! "  
" THEN WHY WERE YOU AT THE WELL?! "

" I...I was thinking of visiting my family." she said softly.

Inuyasha crossed hid arms ond turned the other way. " Why didn't ya say it in the first place?!"

* * *

Kagome just stared at him. ' Arrogant as ever. '

She then reached out her arm and pulled his ear.

" I've decided. You're coming with me!"

She jumped down the well, pulling Inuyasha by his ear.

" OW!OW!OW!OW! LET GO! "

* * *

**And there you have it. Ill write another Inuyasha story later.**


End file.
